1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to vehicle door systems and more particularly to a vehicle door system having a handle which is not mechanically linked to the door latch mechanism.
2. Discussion
Modern vehicle door systems typically include interior and exterior door handles which are coupled to the vehicle door and mechanically linked to the door unlatch mechanism. The mechanical links are conventionally rigid mechanical linkages which are typically formed from a steel rod. Alternatively, these mechanical links may include Bowden-type cables. The mechanical links extend from the handle through a hole in the door and are routed to the unlatch mechanism. Despite the widespread use of such system, several drawbacks are apparent.
One such drawback is the ability of water and dust to infiltrate into the door and/or passenger compartment from the hole in the door required to route the mechanical linkage from the door handle to the unlatch mechanism. Water and dust which enters the door can impair the operation of the linkage and/or unlatching mechanism through corrosion or the accumulation of grime. Water or dust entering the passenger compartment substantially impairs the comfort of the vehicle occupants.
Another drawback concerns the relative intolerance of mechanical links to variation in the fabrication of the door. Frequently, variation in the fabrication of the door will impair the mechanical links from properly functioning, necessitating their adjustment or replacement. Such adjustments represent a significant warranty expense for vehicle manufacturers.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved vehicle door system which does not require a mechanical linkage coupling the door handle to the door unlatching mechanism.